Like you even care
by zillywhore
Summary: Bro has an interesting punishment when he catches Dave smoking.


Your name is Dave Strider and you think you might have daddy problems. That's a joke, but you are starting to feel like it. For the past half a year you have been fighting off feeling for your brother that are a little more than platonic and leave you feeling like a sick excuse of a human being. It's not like you care that he's a dude, but you do care that he's your brother and that's just wrong. After awhile you just began distancing yourself, pretending that the reason you were touching yourself in the middle of the night wasn't because of your brother, you start leaving home more, now you're barely talking. That doesn't mean you're not suffering from ridiculous amounts of emotional/mental distress and sexual frustration like no other. At the beginning you were taking care of it yourself, but soon you were craving the touch of another human being, you had began going over to John's house everyday to cry like a little bitch and then fuck him senseless. Yea, you felt like shit for using John, it's not that you didn't like him, but he was second best.. not what you really wanted. What you really wanted your older brother, and wow that's disgusting. Today was the day you finally told John all this, he took it rather well, he said he kind of knew already, he kissed you on the forehead and said he loved you, he said you could "use" him as long as you wanted and would understand, it was all very touching. It was all so touching that you guys had the most awesome sex leaving you with visible hickies all over your jawline and neck. At first you were worried, then you realized, what would Bro even care. So, you went home not giving a fuck, not even trying to cover them, but now you're standing outside the door of your apartment and you're panicking a little. "Act naturally" you mumble to yourself under your breath, you open the door and make a b-line for your room. You pass Bro, he's sitting on the futon per normal, he doesn't give you a second glance, it makes your stomach drop, maybe deep down you wanted him to care.

You just need to be an ironic deep teenager and smoke a cigarette to forget all your troubles. You pull a box out of your closet and grab your pack of cigs, you light up, and fuck opening the window because it's fucking obvious Bro doesn't give a shit what you do, until the fucking fire alarm goes off, and holy shit this is the worst day of your life. You just kind of lay there and keep smoking even when Bro opens your door and you can feel him staring you down through his shades, you just keep smoking half because you're not going to try to hide it like a pussy and half because you would do anything to get a rise out of your brother.

"_What the fuck do you think your doing_?" Bro asks with his voice as emotionless as always.

Only now do you look at him "What's it look like?" you answer.

"Put that out now."

"I would but then I'd be wasting a cigarette" you turn and stare up at the ceiling again, not that it matters because you can feel his glare.

Bro flash steps over and tries to yank it out of your mouth, you didn't spend your entire life getting your ass kicked by him to give up this easily even if you knew you wouldn't win. You lift your legs sending a harsh kick to his chest, bro flies back slamming into the wall but catching himself. He immediately moves back towards you this time getting right on top of you and digging his knees into your hips and pinning down your hands. He rips the cigarette out of your mouth and moves it to your collar bone, pressing down and burning a hole there. "F-fuck!" you shriek. "

"Don't you ever fucking smoke in this house again or there will be a lot more of those." Leave it to Bro to teach you a lesson in the form of abuse. Now he's tilting your head to the side harshly, "What the fuck are these?" he asks. Shit, now you remember the hickies, you might as well come clean. "Well, what do you think I do at John's house?" you ask with your normal snarky tone.

"And you never even asked me if it was okay?"

"I don't fucking belong to you!"

"Who do you think you belong to?" he says with rage in his voice. Apparently it's him, but that's funny because as far as you remembered he didn't give a shit about you. He leans down and kisses up your neck. **"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" **you yell, now you're struggling in his grip. "Don't think I'm stupid. I hear you moaning my name through the walls at night, I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, but instead you decided to go fuck that Egbert boy, so now I have to show you that no one is going to fucking touch you but me." he replies. You think you should be happy or excited at least, but you're just confused. Confused that your brother just fucking burned you and now his hot mouth is all over your neck and his hands are slipping up your shirt and peeling it over your head. Either way you stop fighting back and just let him, it feels good, it feels more than good. He runs his hand over your nipple and and you fight back little noises, you sure as Hell weren't going to let him know that you were enjoying this. He moves his mouth up to yours, dipping in his tongue, shit, he tastes like sin and heaven at the same time. You can't even help yourself, you're kissing back and letting him dominate quickly. Then he's sticking his hand down your pants and cupping over your hard length, just teasing you, seeing how long he can just graze you until you're begging. Fuck him. But shit if it's not working "Please" you ask him before you can even stop yourself. Now he's pulling you're pants and boxers off and moving downward, before you even realize what's happening you feel his tongue licking up your dick and across your slit. "Shit" you curse and bite your lip. You feel him grinning then taking all of you in in one swift movement. It all happens so fast that you buck your hips up in response. He gags then makes room in his throat and swallows around you, you reach down and grip his hair and he begins humming. After just a few moments of this you're pushing his head up and down rhythmically and you're brother is just letting you fuck his face.

You reach down and pull of his shades tossing them to the side, this doesn't even phase him, he rolls his eyes up to look at you and you feel the heat coiling in your stomach. Shit, if he looks at you while you cum you might just die so you turn your head. Apparently this was a mistake because he takes his mouth off you and you whine from loss of contact. He's grabbing your face again and yanking it to look at him, now he's taking of your own shades and tossing them carelessly to the side. "Fucking look at me" and you feel vulnerable sitting here without your shades on, making eye contact with your brother.

He begins to prod at your entrance, you pipe up "I'm not a blushing virgin you know" and this apparently pisses him off because he yanks you up onto his lap and decides to just slam inside you with only his precum as lube. **"FUCK BRO" **you yelp, followed by another string of curse words and small noises. He hardly waits for you to adjust before he's pounding into you and holy shit he's much bigger than anything you've ever had inside of you. Soon you don't even care, you're practically purring and bouncing in his lap. You feel that heat again and before you grasp what's going on you finish all over your chest with a loud shriek of his name. Now he's finishing in you and pulling you off him. You're panting and don't even want to clean up you're so tired.

Without a word Bro get's up and buttons up his pants and re-buckles his belt, then he leaves. Seconds later you hear the shower running. Then he comes back in and scoops you up. "We need to get cleaned up" he says, carrying you to the bathroom and sitting you on the rim of the bath tub. You get up yourself and get in the inviting hot shower, Bro behind you. He pulls you into another kiss. You can taste yourself but you fight cringing. "I love you, Bro." you think that's the first non-sarcastic thing you've said to him in months. "I love you too" he says ruffling your hair, "from now on I expect you to come to me for your _needs _and not John." You nod obediently, he chuckles. "Also, I'm sorry for that" he says pointing at the burn "but don't you fucking dare smoke in my house again." you nod again. Your name is Dave Strider and you think you'll sleep in Bro's room tonight.


End file.
